As One
by animeluver3460
Summary: Kagome s friends meet Inuyasha for the first time. Will they find out his secret and if so what will they say. Will they tell others and will the world be brought to disaster and the past changed bad summary R&R!


Kagome was yet again on her way to ask Inuyasha to go back to her own time. She came back to the place where they were staying. _Ah, yes Miroku has his ways of getting us somewhre to stay. _

She was now looking at the place Miroku got them all to stay in. The finest in the villiage. _lying_. Who knew every time he was just scamming the kagome came back to reality and had to face someone who she really didnt want to see.

"Inuyasha! I`ll see you in three days! bye!" And with that she tried leaving without a fight but she didnt make it to far without him comming up behind her and trying to drag her back to where they were staying.

"No way in hell are you leaving again! you left ... ugh...not long ago!"

"Inuyasha im leaving. not staying and you cant make me"

"you wana see about that?"

"nope..." Kagome said simply

"..."

"sit!" And with that Kagome ran off to her own time.

When she got home she was welcomed by her family. After all their questions on how things were at five hundred years in the past she went to her room to study. Her books wern`t there?

_oh man i must have left them without thinking when i was running away from Inuyasha. oh well i guess i`ll just lay down for bed_

The sudden shut of a window made Kagome wake up to find Inuyasha standing there with all of her books in his hands.

" uh.. Kagome.. here are your... books" He said " You kinda left them"

"oh thanks Inuyasha" She smiled up at him.

knock knock knock

" Inuyasha someones at the door can you put on this hat really quick and get it for me?"

"sure whatever" So he took the hat from her and went to the door to answer it

"Wadaya want" he asked than was surprised to see three girls and one boy around Kagome`s age. Same outfit as her too. The boy was wearing a black button up shirt though.

"Is Kagome there... oh we didn`t Introduce ourselves im Yuka and this is Ayumi,Edi, and Hojo were friends with Kagome" The young girl said pointing to the others when she said their names.

"Inuyasha" was all he said while they took in that he looked different from anyone they`d ever seen. He walked away from them, leaving them at the door until he said something else "well ya coming or not Kagome`s in her room"

What was up with this guy anyway? was he a friend of Kagome`s?

He went in her room first and her friends could here "hey Inuyasha!" and "who was it?" until they walked in.

"Yuka! Ayumi! Edi! Hojo! hey i missed yoou guys!" Kagome said. They all started to talk until Inuyasha cut in.

"Kagome i want ninja food!" but all he received was a smile and four other strange looks

"Ok inuyasha" Kagome said " Guys i am going to the store for dinner supplies with Inuyasha do you wana come and we can still talk?" they nodded and then they all left.

while walking down the road, Inuyasha and Kagome walked in front talking while the others in the back. Once in a while Inuyasha would start a fight with Kagome which would cause the friends to whisper more about them.

Then they quickly turned around to see Kagome and him laughing randomly. i wonder if its the same guy Kagome talks about two-timing her and being rude and careless? Yuka thought, well they seem to get along well sometimes.

They went to the store. Inuyasha received strange glances from other people and kagome`s friends while in the store. He was asking questions like "Hey Kagome is this food?" or "kagome Kagome can i eat this?"

On their way home Kagome was thinking how glad she was to get out of the store with Inuyasha there. They made it home and Kagome cooked Inuyasha some of his so called "ninja food". Once everyone was settled down

Kagomes friends asked if they could talk to her alone. Then they finaly had the chance to talk to her and Yuka spoke up.

"Kagome, is this the same guy that has been two-timing you and you always complain about?" Kagome`s expression said she didn`t know how to answer that and the fact noone ever told Hojo, he just looked confused.

"Uh...yeah...thats him..inuyasha.. hehehe...yeah" Kagome finaly spoke up and then scilence. Just scilence. Kagome finaly decided to speak an idea to break the akwardness.

"Movie anyone?" all agreed except Inuyasha who didn`t know what a movie was. As Kagome explained it Hojo went to start the movie. Then they all sat down to watch it and about halfway through they all fell asleep.

"Oh my gosh! what time is it!" Edi asked worried which woke everyone else up. Everyone looked at her and everyone started getting the same worried expression.

"Great! it`s about 3:00 am!" Kagome said "im sorry guys"

Everyone said its ok and dont worry about it. Finaly they all got their things and left.

"hey...ugh..Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly. Kagome turned around and nodded showing him her full attention.

" I heard you talking to your friends earlier about me two-timing you and being rude" he said kinda softly

"Inuyasha im sorr-" he cut her off saying

"Kagome i dont want you to see me like that and I have thought alot about you and ...and Kikyo. But ive made my decision and i want to stay with you. You were the one who released me of the curse Kikyo gave me and your always there

for me. Your so much brighter than she was. You can laugh and you can cry but you yourself Kagome can smile. Your smile that would lighten my mood even if woulden`t admit it aloud. And you Kaome who woulden`t get to upset

about me going after Kikyo, but would try to hide it so i wouldn`t get upset too. You understood how I felt and excepted were the first person who really accepted me for what I was and who I am" Then Inuayasha

paused and said "I love you Kagome"

Before she could say anything else he pulled her into a kiss which would be counted as their first besides at the Castle of the Looking Glass.

The kiss wasen`t one of passion but one that would let her know what he said was true.

They herd someone and looked over near the door to see her friends back. Ayumi finaly said that they forgot their bags here and then started looking up at what everyone else was staring.

Inuyasha looked up and relized he wasn`t wearing a hat that covered the part of him that showed himself as a half-demon.

Kagome was across the room wondering how she was going to tell her friends about her time traveling and the world of demons and even how they fought the demons along with friends that were

a demon slayer,a cursed monk, a fox demon, and a demon cat. Finaly she went and explained it all and how...

"you cant tell anyone! promise!.." Kagome shouted a them and all they could do was nod. Then the questions began

"who`s Kikyo?" and "are you real or a cosplayer and Kagome just making the story up?"

Then they finaly left and Inuyasha watched Kagome at her bedside while she slept and couldn`thelp but think he made the right choice.

The next day they left to go to the well at Kagome`s family shrine to once again travel back five hundred years to Inuyasha`s time.

The glowing blue aura surrounded them as the made their way back in time.

Kagome knew that she was going back to where she belonged. Back in time with Inuyasha where they would start their new beginning together.

as one 

_THE END _


End file.
